Lips of an Angel
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: Songfic Richard Grayson o como sus amigos lo conocían “Dick”, jugaba con una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra la cual pasaba de una mano a otra de modo nervioso, el contenido de esa caja era de extremo cuidado, podía ser incluso más peligroso que una bomb


**Hola a todos, por fin, después de tres días (bueno cuatro, por que ya son las 12 p.m. por lo que ya es lunes) intentado subir este Songfic, finalmente lo pude publicar.**

**Disclamer: No, no me pertenecen los Teen Titans, ni tampoco la canción. **

**Ahora a Leer y léanlo hasta el final.**

* * *

**Lips of an Angel**

_Por: La Dama del Tiempo_

La luz de la luna llena brillaba con intensidad, tratando de alegrar la opaca y fría noche sin estrellas, siendo contemplada con algo de melancolía por un hombre de aproximadamente 24 años de edad, cabello oscuro, piel blanca y vestido con un elegante esmoquin, sus ojos se mantenían ocultos detrás de unas gafas oscuras.

Richard Grayson o como sus amigos lo conocían "Dick", jugaba con una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra la cual pasaba de una mano a otra de modo nervioso, el contenido de esa caja era de extremo cuidado, podía ser incluso más peligroso que una bomba.

El hombre pelinegro volvió su vista hacia el cielo nocturno, en busca de una respuesta a su dilema pero no la encontró.

Observó por quinta vez el elegante reloj de la pared que mostraba las 11:20 p.m., apretó la caja en sus manos, y volvió a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación.

¿En verdad quería hacer eso?

Esa pregunta no paraba de repetirse en su mente, estaba demasiado confundido y debía aclararse antes de la media noche.

No quería decepcionar a nadie, pero… maldición, no tenía idea de lo que quería.

Su teléfono celular sonó sacándolo de la batalla que se estaba produciendo en su mente mostrándole las consecuencias que podría causar cualquiera que fuese su decisión.

_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**_

Lo sacó de su bolsillo, y se sorprendió al ver a quien pertenecía el número telefónico, se alejó hasta el balcón para responder la llamada.

-Cariño¿por qué llamas tan tarde?.- hubo una breve pausa interrumpida por una profunda respiración del otro lado.- Es algo difícil hablar en este momento.- se justificó él echándole un vistazo a la puerta, el sonido de un sollozo se hizo presente del otro lado de la línea, haciendo que el corazón del hombre se comprimiera.  
-Cariño¿Por qué lloras¿Esta todo bien?.- susurró preocupado Dick, tratando de no hablar muy alto.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**_

Tengo que susurrar porque no puedo hablar muy alto, mi chica esta en la habitación de al lado y no quiero que alguien sé de cuenta de esto.

¡Rayos! A veces deseo que seas tú, creo que nunca lo superamos.

Hace más de 4 años que la conozco, tuvimos una hermosa relación que desafortunadamente nos vimos obligados a terminar.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

-¿Dick?.- preguntó la voz femenina ahogando un nuevo sollozo, del otro lado de la línea.

Sí, supieras que es realmente bueno escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre, suena tan dulce, especialmente viniendo de los labios de un ángel.

Y es que realmente eso es lo que ella es.

Un ángel, con su calido mirar, su hermosa sonrisa, su dulce voz y su rostro angelical.

-Te extraño.- murmura ella.

Por Dios, el solo escuchar esas palabras me hace débil, sé que debo decirle adiós, pero no quiero, no puedo, y no creo poder hacerlo nunca.

Y es que, ella realmente hace sumamente difícil ser fiel, sobre todo con esos labios de ángel.

-También te extraño, cariño.- le contesto y es la verdad, no hay momento en que no la extrañe a pesar de que sé que no esta bien.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**_

Es gracioso que hables esta noche, y me refiero justamente a _esta_ noche.

Esta noche en la que mi cabeza esta hecha un mar de confusiones, donde debo elegir entre mi responsabilidad y ¿mi capricho?.

Honestamente ya no sé que es lo que eres para mí.

-Soñé contigo.- me confiesa ella calmando sus sollozos.- ¿T-Tú soñaste conmigo?.- me preguntas con ese lindo tono de voz lleno de ensoñación.

-Si, también soñé contigo.- te respondo, en mis labios aparece una sonrisa sin siquiera darme cuenta, es increíble lo que ella me provoca.

Y no le mentí, no hay noche en que no sueñe con ella, pasando mis dedos por su sedoso y largo cabello, sosteniéndola de la cintura hasta llevarla a la cama o al sofá y hacerle cosquillas, con tal de escuchar esa celestial risa., besar esos labios de ángel que me roban el sueño.

Aunque en éstos momentos no puedo verla se que ella también esta sonriendo, es sorprendente lo tanto que la conozco y que ella me conoce a mi.

-¿Él sabe que me estas hablando?.- le preguntó al tiempo que me ajusto la corbata, recuperando mi seriedad.

-Es sobre eso que quiero hablar contigo.- me responde ella, cierro mis ojos y trato de imaginarla bajando la mirada y suspirando.

-Y… ¿Ella ya lo sabe?.- escucho su voz vacilante, con temor a iniciar una pelea entre nosotros.

-No, no creo que ella tenga idea.- contestó tras un breve instante dando una mirada a la pared que esta conectada con la habitación de al lado, en donde esta mi chica.

_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**_

Bajo la mirada, observando el enorme jardín, las luces de las farolas están encendidas, alumbrando débilmente los enormes rosales, que muestran de forma majestuosa sus hermosas rosas.

Los autos comienzan a llegar, escucho ruidos en la habitación continua, por lo que tragó saliva sonoramente, en verdad deseo que seas tú quien este en la otra habitación no mi chica.

Lo he intentado, en verdad, he intentado superarlo, pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

-¿Richard?.- preguntas con la preocupación grabada en tu dulce voz.

La paz regresa a mi al escuchar tu suave y dulce voz, es como si un ángel me la hubiese susurrado al oído logrando tranquilizarme por completo. Aunque pensándolo bien, esas palabras si me las susurró un ángel, mi ángel.

Pero para mi mala suerte la calma que sentía desapareció al escuchar como tocan a mi puerta.

-Joven, Richard, lo están esperando.- me informa Alfred, el mayordomo de la mansión Díaz.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. ¡Diablos!

Los abro sorprendiendo a Alfred mirando mi celular con una ceja levantada, por un segundo mi mirada se llena de pánico, agradezco infinitamente a quien sea que haya inventado las gafas de sol, ya que gracias a éstas mi mayordomo no puede ver mis ojos, para después tapar el auricular del teléfono.

-En un momento voy para allá.- le digo a Alfred, quien me observa de forma extraña se dirige hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla, se gira observándome fijamente.

-Con todo respeto, joven Richard, pero si usted no quiere hacer esto, no lo haga, por una vez en su vida deje de darle gusto a los demás que al fin al cabo jamás lograra hacerlos felices a todos y solo conseguirá su infelicidad; siga sus verdaderos sentimientos.- me aconseja él, mi expresión seria no desaparece, por lo que él baja la mirada.- yo solo deseo su propia felicidad.- murmura el hombre alto, delgado y de cabello blanco, realmente lo aprecio, Alfred ha sido para mi un abuelo, un tío e incluso en ocasiones fue mi compañero de travesuras.

No digo nada, él me da una última mirada aun con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos para cerrar la habitación.

Me recargo contra la pared, levanto la vista hasta el reloj, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, 20 minutos para la media noche.

-¿Dick?.- preguntas de nuevo, me había olvidado que te tenía en la línea, doy un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Me decías...?- le pregunto escuchando ruido abajo en el salón.

-Necesitamos hablar, pero no por teléfono, quiero verte.- me pides, me quedo paralizado.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?.- le preguntó con un nudo formándose en mi garganta.

-Hoy, a la media noche.- me respondes.

No se que contestar¿Por qué tiene que ser justamente hoy¡Y a la media noche!

Sino fuera porque sé que tú no estás enterada de lo que sucederá hoy, pensaría que intentas evitarlo.

-Cariño.- comienzo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para terminar de una vez por todas con esto, aunque el precio sea mi propia alma.

-Dick.- me interrumpe ella.-Por favor prométeme que vendrás.- me suplica, su voz suena angustiada.

-Cariño yo… .- realmente no se que decir, ella me ha entregado todo y ahora debo renunciar tal y como lo hice en el pasado.-Esto debe terminar.- digo finalmente con la voz más seria y fría que aprendí de mi tutor.

No escucho nada, ningún grito, ningún reclamo, nada en lo absoluto.

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres, Dick?.- me pregunta, por su voz sé que esta sofocando las lágrimas y los sollozos.

No respondo, me quedó callado, pensando seriamente en su pregunta.

¿Esto es lo que deseo?

-Dime ¿qué es lo que tu corazón desea de verdad?.- me pide ella.

¿Lo que desea mi corazón?

¿Qué es lo que mi corazón desea?

Sin embargo no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando la puerta de mi habitación es abierta sorpresivamente, y por reflejo cierro mi celular terminando la llamada, quedándome paralizado.

-¿Listo Richard?.- pregunta feliz Bruno, casi podría asegurar que es la primera vez que lo veo orgulloso de mí.

No contesto a su pregunta, no quiero decepcionarlo, así que asiento levemente, me jala del brazo sacándome de mi habitación para bajar las escaleras y llegar al salón.

La decisión ya esta tomada.

La mayor parte de las personas que están ahí no tengo ni la más remota idea de quienes sean, supongo que deben ser amigos y socios de Bruno, buscando entre los invitados finalmente logro ver a mis amigos, Roy Harper me sonríe de forma picara haciendo una seña para que observe a una mujer rubia, lo veo dirigirse hacia ella y besar su mano, ella le da una sonrisa y va con él, Roy se gira y me guiña un ojo.

Es increíble, Roy Harper mi pelirrojo amigo es un mujeriego, el termino "fidelidad" no entra en su vocabulario.

Desvío la vista de mi mujeriego amigo encontrando a Garfield Logan y su esposa Rachel, ella es como mi hermanita, me observa molesta y desilusionada, ocasionando que un hueco se forme en mi estomago. Logan le dice algo, seguramente que al menos finja algo de felicidad por mi, pero Rae lo ignora, y continua asesinándome con la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

Víctor Stone, mi mejor amigo y un respetable socio de Microsoft se acerca a mi, su expresión no es precisamente llena de felicidad, ni de orgullo, es algo difícil de descifrar.

-Amigo, nos conocemos desde que éramos adolescentes y antes de que cometas probablemente la mayor estupidez de tu vida, quiero que me respondas la siguiente pregunta con total sinceridad, si después de tu respuesta tu decisión no cambia, te apoyare y no me opondré a esto.- me pide él.

Estoy asombrado por su comportamiento, Gar se acerca seguramente para enterarse de esta conversación.

-¿Estás seguro de que ella es la mujer de tu vida, aquella a la que SIEMPRE le serías fiel?.- me pregunta, recalcando la palabra _Siempre_.

Parece que esta noche me estoy salvando de contestar a las cuestiones difíciles, ya que la música comienza a tocar, los reporteros alistan sus micrófonos, comienzan a grabar y tomar fotografías al ver a mi chica bajar las escaleras con su vestido color perla, su cabello naranja cae sobre sus hombros y su mirada y sonrisa lucen radiantes de felicidad.

-Piensa bien en lo que te dije.- me pide Vic para reunirse con Gar y Rae, Alfred también me observa, pidiéndome en silencio que lo piense mejor.

-El momento que todos ustedes han estado esperando, finalmente ha llegado.- anuncia Bruno.

"_Dime ¿qué es lo que tu corazón desea de verdad?"_

La pregunta de mi bello y dulce ángel resuena en mis oídos, impidiendo sacarla de mi mente, y no hablo únicamente de la pregunta, sino de ella.

"_¿Es lo que realmente quieres, Dick?"_

Me pregunta la voz de mi bello ángel en mi mente.

¿Es esto lo que quiero?

¿Deseo unir mi vida a la de la mujer pelirroja que sonríe feliz a las cámaras y a los reporteros?.

Si lo hago, Bruno estará feliz y orgulloso, además es lo que todos esperan.

"_Por una vez en su vida deje de darle gusto a los demás que al fin al cabo jamás lograra hacerlos felices a todos y solo conseguirá su infelicidad; siga sus verdaderos sentimientos"_

Pero¿Cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos?

¿Qué siento por mi ángel y por mi chica?

¿Qué es lo que siento por ti, mi bello ángel?

¿Lujuria y pasión?

Y por mi chica… ¿Siento Amor?

Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Bárbara Gordon, mi actual chica, con la que estoy a punto de comprometerme por "sugerencia" de mi padre adoptivo.

Bruno adora a Bárbara, siempre me ha insistido en que es una chica excepcional, que ella es lo mejor para mí, no quiero decepcionar a Bruno, además quiero mucho a Bárbara… ¿Pero lo que siento por ella es cariño o amor?

"_¿Estás seguro de que ella es la mujer de tu vida, aquella a la que SIEMPRE le serías fiel?"_

Fidelidad… no le sido fiel a Bárbara, si uno mi vida a la de ella solo la lastimare, y ella no se merece esto.

No importa que le haya dicho a Kori que debíamos terminar con esto, soy muy débil y la necesito, tarde o temprano correré a los brazos de ella.

Muy bien, hasta ahora ha quedado claro que quiero a Bárbara, pero que necesito a Kori.

Siento unos labios sobre los míos.

Babs me observa llena de felicidad, y es cuando finalmente me doy cuenta, cuando he encontrado la respuesta, mis labios se curvan mostrando una sonrisa, sonrisa que provoca las miradas decepcionadas de Alfred, Gar, Rae y hasta de Roy.

Un carraspeó del padre de Bárbara, James Gordon el Comisionado de Ciudad Gótica me hace volver mi atención a la razón por la que estamos aquí.

-Por supuesto, Bruno, le concedo encantado la mano de mi hija a Dick, sé que estará en buenas manos con él.- dice el Comisionado.

-La sortija.- me dice Bruno dándome un codazo de forma disimulada.

Sacó la cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo, la abro, pero no se la muestro a Bárbara, me quedo observando fijamente el diamante, no es muy grande, pero el corte es delicado, elegante y hermoso.

Esta es la sortija de compromiso que mi padre biológico le dio a mi madre.

Es uno de mis más valiosos tesoros, son de las pocas cosas que poseo de ellos.

-Dale la sortija.- me susurra Bruno comenzando a molestarse.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a mi chica.

-Bárbara.- comienzo, captando la atención de los invitados y de la prensa, de reojo observó como mis amigos se preparan para retirarse.

-Eres una mujer muy especial… .- me detengo un momento, no se que decir.-Nunca he sido bueno hablando….- le confieso jalando de forma nerviosa la corbata.-Lo lamento pero no puedo comprometerme contigo.- digo finalmente guardando la cajita, la copa que Bruno sostenía cae al suelo haciéndose pedazos, mis amigos se detienen de golpe y vuelven de inmediato hacia mi, a pesar de que estaban a solo dos metros de salir del salón.

Los demás invitados empiezan a murmurar y a dirigirme continuas miradas.

-¿P-por qué?.- me pregunta Babs.

-Es lo mejor para ambos, no puedo comprometerme con alguien que en realidad no amo.- le confieso.

-Pero yo te amo.- me dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sin embargo lo que yo siento por ti es solo cariño y no creo poder amarte.- le digo.

-Si lo intentas estoy segura que lograras amarme.-me suplica ella poniéndose de pie.

-No, Babs, no puedo, si me casará contigo, nunca serías feliz a mi lado, de hecho jamás podría serte fiel, yo amo a otra mujer, y solo a ella le puedo ser fiel, realmente lamento que esto terminara de esta forma.- le digo para ir junto a mis amigos.

Escucho los reclamos del padre de Bárbara, así como de algunos invitados, pero los ignoro.

-RICHARD.- la voz de Bruno hace que me detenga y que me gire.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?.- me pregunta molesto.

-Seguir mis verdaderos sentimientos, hacer lo que en realidad mi corazón desea.- le contesto con una sonrisa, Alfred también sonríe lleno de alegría.

-Esas son tonterías.- dice Bruno exasperado.

-No, una verdadera tontería habría sido comprometerme con alguien que no amo solo para darte gusto a ti y a tus amigos, no voy a continuar haciendo a un lado mi propia felicidad solo para darle gusto a los demás, por una vez seré egoísta para ser feliz.- le digo, mi padre adoptivo me observa aturdido, no se esperaba esa respuesta sin duda.

La prensa y los demás no pierden detalle de la discusión cosa que me molesta, Bárbara continua llorando en los brazos de su padre y mis amigos se unen a mí.

Le doy la espalda para salir del salón acompañado por mis amigos cuando escucho la voz de Bruno Díaz.

-Si sales por esa puerta, olvídate de que eres mi hijo.- me amenaza.- Si sales, ya no serás mi heredero.- continua, la multitud da un pequeño grito de asombro.

-Haz lo que quieras, tu dinero es algo que nunca me interesó.- le respondo saliendo del salón.

-Dick.- comienza Rae al estar a unos pasos de la puerta.

-CIERREN LAS PUERTAS, NO PERMITAN QUE SALGA DE LA MANSIÓN.- escucho el grito de Bruno, observo a mis amigos por lo que nos apresuramos, Víctor es el primero en atravesar la puerta de la salida, después Gar y Rachel, pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, soy jalado y cierran la puerta frente a mí.

-Retráctate.- me ordena Bruno junto con el Comisionado.

Observó la puerta donde dos de los guardias de seguridad la están custodiando.

-No lo haré.- respondo con firmeza liberándome del agarre de Bruno y el Comisionado.

Corro hacia la puerta, empujando a uno de los guardias, intento alcanzar la puerta, pero me detiene el otro guardia que tiene apariencia de guardaespaldas, no me importa y me liberó de él.

-Alfred, no permitas que se vaya.- ordena Bruno.

Observo con temor a Alfred, a él nunca le haría daño, se acerca a mi con paciencia y con asombro veo como golpea a un guardia detrás de mi, introduce la llave abriéndola para que salga.

-Adelante, Joven Dick, vaya por ella.- me pide Alfred sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a Bruno.

-Gracias, Alfred.- le agradezco con una sonrisa sincera para salir corriendo y alcanzar a mis amigos.

Nos subimos al auto de Rachel y Gar y salimos de aquí.

-Dick.- murmura Rachel.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-me dice sonriendo.

-Viejo, por un momento creí que te ibas a casar con esa tipa.- dice Gar.

-Gracias chicos, en verdad si no fuera por ustedes y Alfred habría cometido el peor error de mi vida.-les agradezco a mis amigos.

-Bien, Dick, y ¿A dónde vamos?.-me pregunta Víctor ignorando la pequeña riña entre Rachel y Gar por la estación de música.

-Con mi verdadero amor.- respondo, Gar y Rae dejan de discutir y me observan fijamente.- Con mi dulce ángel, debo entregarle algo a Kori.- continuo, los tres me continúan viendo por unos segundos hasta que no pueden ocultar más sus enormes sonrisas.

-Vamos por tu ángel.- dice Víctor pisando el acelerador del auto.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

Todavía no terminaba Víctor de estacionar el auto cuando Richard salió de éste corriendo hasta entrar en aquel edificio de Blüdhaven.

Rachel y Gar se observaron así mismos totalmente confundidos. Víctor apagó el auto, cambió de estación en la radio hasta que finalmente encontró una de su agrado.

En ésta se escucha la canción "Lips of an angel" de Hinder, aunque ya se estaba terminando, iba por las últimas estrofas.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

Finalmente Richard llegó al departamento que quería, estaba en el último piso, no necesitaba tocar, sacó la llave plateada y la introdujo en la puerta, la abrió, guardando su llave en el bolsillo del pantalón.

El Departamento estaba en completa oscuridad, cerró la puerta, encendió la luz y avanzó hasta llegar a la sala, en la chimenea descansaban algunos portarretratos en donde se veía a Kori y a él sonriendo felices a la cámara, tomó la que estaba en el centro, donde mostraba una hermosa noche estrellada acompañada de fuegos artificiales, ambos estaban en la Rueda del Fortuna celebrando el segundo aniversario de su noviazgo, acarició la fotografía con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro, depositó la foto en el lugar para continuar con la búsqueda de su amado ángel.

Revisó la cocina, pero no había nadie, los pasillos y la habitación principal, pero tampoco estaba ahí, observó por la ventana, la vista era sensacional, sus ojos de llenaron de orgullo al recordar que Kori y él habían comprado ese departamento y habían vivido juntos, era tan feliz a su lado, pero tenía que llegar Bruno a arruinarlo, a obligarlo que terminara con ella, él se negó rotundamente, pero no contaba con que el padre de Kori se la llevara del país.

Haciéndoles creer a todos que Kori había huido con un amante, al principio él no le creyó, pero cuando Bruno le entregó el periódico mostrándole el artículo de la supuesta boda de Kori con un importante empresario de Nueva York, él terminó cayendo en la trampa, cuando todo se aclaró, él había querido retomar su relación, pero ya estaba saliendo con Bárbara, además de que el hermano y el padre de Kori eran demasiados posesivos con ella.

Por meses se estuvieron viendo a escondidas en este, el departamento de ambos.

-La azotea.- murmuró inconscientemente Richard, recordando el lugar favorito de ella para cenar, se quitó las gafas oscuras, depositándolas en la mesita de la sala para ir por ella.

Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y la encontró sentada en el enorme y hermoso jardín, la vista de ella estaba fija en el cielo nocturno y aun no se percataba de su presencia.

_**(And I never wanna say goodbye)**_

Los rayos lunares se reflejaban en su piel bronceada, su cabello carmesí danzaba con la refrescante brisa del viento, haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

¿Cómo pensó él que podía decirle adiós para siempre?

Era imposible, ella era parte de su vida y no estar a su lado era como si le arrancaran el corazón y el alma al mismo tiempo.

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

Se acercó lentamente y depositó su saco sobre los hombros de Kori, la joven se quedó paralizada, levantó su temblorosa mano hasta su hombro hasta tocar una mano más grande que la suya.

¿Sería posible?

No, no podía ser posible, él había terminado para siempre con su relación, además ella misma había visto en la televisión como el magnate Bruno Díaz, anunciaba el compromiso de su hijo con Bárbara Gordon, la hija del Comisionado, en el momento en que vio como Richard se acercaba a ella para entregarle el anillo no lo pudo soportar más y apagó la televisión, para refugiarme en la azotea. Y pensar que quería decirle que había huido de su padre, de su familia, que había renunciado a ellos con tal de estar a su lado. Al menos podría sobrevivir, la Elite Empire, la más respetable casa de modas de país la había contratado para ser la imagen de su nueva colección.

Sin embargo, la mano que estaba en su hombro realmente parecía la de él, no se atrevía a darse la vuelta por temor a que fuera su padre o su hermano para llevársela de nuevo, tratando de arreglar la discusión con un falso "Lo siento".

Pero, debía ser fuerte, cerró los ojos y casi con temor se dio la vuelta, no se atrevía a ver a la persona frente a ella.

Su valor se había ido.

La mano abandonó su hombro y se dirigió a su mejilla dándole una suave y delicada caricia que la hizo suspirar de forma inconsciente, relajándola completamente.

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

La masculina mano dejó su mejilla para rodear la delgada cintura de la joven.

La abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello, los ojos de la joven finalmente se abrieron revelando su mirada esmeralda, oliendo el aroma del perfume de él.

Se separaron un poco, pero sin romper del todo el abrazo.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?.- preguntó sorprendida Kori.- Deberías estar celebrando tu compromiso con…

-Todo terminó con ella, no me comprometí con Bárbara, no tenemos que preocuparnos por Bruno y respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy aquí para hacer lo que mi realmente mi corazón desea.- interrumpió Dick arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Kori Anders ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?.- le propuso él sacando la caja de terciopelo, mostrándole el hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Pero… pero esa es la sortija de compromiso de tu madre.- dijo Kori.

-Lo sé y tú eres la única que lo merece, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, por favor, acepta ser mi esposa.- pidió Dick.

Kori no sabía que responder, las lágrimas bajaban humedeciendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, ambas manos cubrían su boca, para evitar dejar escapar un grito de emoción.

Richard estaba comenzando a temer, Kori no decía nada y estaba poniéndolo nervioso.

¿Y si ella se negaba?

Las dudas comenzaban a atormentarlo.

-A-acepto, Dick.- respondió finalmente Kori.

-¿D-de v-verdad?.- preguntó Richard tratando de disimular su sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

-Si, Dick, por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo, no importa lo que mi padre diga, te amo y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo.-respondió Kori abrazándolo.

Ambos sonreían como nunca, la felicidad se escapaba por cada poro de su piel, Richard colocó el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su amada para después sujetar con ternura el rostro de ella, besándola.

Haciendo suyos esos hermosos labios de ángel que sólo le permitían ser fiel únicamente a ella.

FIN

* * *

Espero que este Songfic haya de su agrado, si fue así, les agradecería que me dejarán su opinión.

Besos

La Dama del Tiempo


End file.
